tommywestphallfandomcom-20200214-history
Westphall:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the style manual for all articles on the Tommy Westphall Universe wiki. This Manual will grow as needed. Article names * For television series, miniseries, and film titles; use the actual title of the work. * For people, use first name last name. * Do not use A, An, or The as the first word of an article title unless it is part of the title of the work. * Do not unnecessarily disambiguate titles. Dates Dates are to be localized to the country where the work or person originates. Grammar This section is to help when writing about spin-offs and crossovers. Titles * Titles of television series, miniseries, and films are in italics. * Titles of episode names are quoted. Spin-off and crossover as verbs * Parent spun off Child. * Child is spun off from Parent. * One Work crossed over with Another Work. Serial commas The serial or Oxford comma is preferred. Linking * Use only one link to another article once in an article unless the article is overly long. * All interwiki linking should use the following format: Article without any disambiguation * All links to Wikipedia should use the following format: Article without any disambiguation *All other links should use the standard format for linking to urls. * To link back to the Tommy Westphall Universe or any of its articles, you can use the following shortcuts: Tommy Westphall Universe Article name Part of articles Infoboxes All the information in an infobox must also be in the prose of the article in some form. For television series, use . For characters, use . Section headings Section headings should always be in sentence case unless there is a proper name in the heading. The first section after the lead should be the summary for the series, film, character, or event. After the summary and for series and films, all the connections should be added. For characters, are Appearances and Mentions in other series or media. For events, the Participants. If there are additional Notes, they should follow the connections or appearances. If there are References, they should come after notes. A See also section is for any interwiki links here or elsewhere on Fandom. Finally, External links should there be any. Section headings should only be used when writing the section, so no empty sections. Galleries If you feel the need to use a gallery, keep it small, unobtrusive, and at the bottom of the page but before references. No slideshows or sliders are to be used in articles. Tabbers Do not use tabbers in articles. Subpages Article space does not have subpages, so do not try to create them. Just look at the titles of E/R and Nip/Tuck. R''' is not a subpage of '''E and Tuck is not a subpage of Nip. If you want to write a rough draft for an article or just a sandbox for ideas for an already existing article, please use your user space.